<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Beauty by ElennaLyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784545">Secret Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu'>ElennaLyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇甜车。被LFT激怒后的13年第一次入圈时老文搬运。高庭组无料《Perpetual Flower》收录。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛拉斯回到卧室时天色已晚，风息堡像是妻子为即将上疆场的丈夫送行般久久缄默。城堡墙外难得没有风雨大作，他用掌心感受着冰凉的石头墙壁，没有感到那种浩瀚而哀凉的隆隆声。<br/>他竟有些失落起来了。今天是他被封为骑士的第一天——他这样告诫自己，没有一个男孩该在他被封为骑士的日子里垂头丧气，更何况他才十六岁，只比“弑君者”被封为骑士时大一点儿。再过几日他就会正式换上绿与金的服饰，高庭黄金玫瑰将在他挺起的胸前绽放，上面落满玫瑰大道灿若信仰的阳光，随着马匹的颠簸而粼粼摇曳。<br/>他下意识伸手搭上自己的肩，那里的皮肤完好无损，像夏天的水果那样饱满光洁。他听说詹姆•兰尼斯特被封为骑士时，雷加王子的剑尖划破了年轻狮子肩上的皮肤。他可以想象那时的少年是怎样骄傲地承受这份甜美的疼痛。然而蓝礼的手总是柔和的，他不会伤了洛拉斯，洛拉斯却可以再清晰不过地感到冰冷的金属亲吻他的肩，如同一位慈爱而严格的父亲。<br/>晚宴过后，洛拉斯再也没见到蓝礼。这让他一点儿也不习惯，尤其是他在风息堡的日子已经一个手指数得过来的时候。<br/>比起比武大会，风息堡领主对海天盛筵的兴趣浓厚得多。庆祝自己的侍从获封骑士显然是个不错的借口，青亭岛的葡萄酒足以让蓝礼兴致勃勃一整晚。然而洛拉斯知道他和他的长兄国王不一样。蓝礼从不喝得酩酊大醉。<br/>他深吸了一口气，从干草床上站起来朝蓝礼的卧室去——他只要打开门就能办到这件事。封他为骑士之前蓝礼曾提议给他弄一间更敞亮也更符合骑士身份的房间，洛拉斯回绝了这个提议，他不想随着自己的成长离蓝礼越来越远。</p><p>洛拉斯推开卧室门的时候并没有像意料之中那样一眼看见他黑发蓝瞳的英俊领主。大股乳白色的蒸汽充斥了蓝礼的房间，一切看起来都像是隔着一个歌谣中的时代那样不真实。几个年轻的侍从在其中穿梭忙碌，洛拉斯注意到他们和当年他来到风息堡时一般大，并且同样神色虔诚。<br/>他不为蓝礼选择这个时候沐浴而感到惊奇——风与海之神像是从未停止对杜伦的不满似的，执意给风息堡送来经年温暖的洋流，而疾风骤雨只是带来下一次风暴降临前愈加阴沉的闷热。一个年轻人抱着几条毛巾从他身边匆匆跑过去，光滑的额头上汗水晶莹闪烁。<br/>洛拉斯•提利尔挑起一边眉毛，示意那几个侍从下去。<br/>他们显然差一点儿就照做了。提利尔的显赫身份和与蓝礼的亲密无间令洛拉斯在这些男孩中间一向有着某种权威。年纪最小的那个差点脚下一滑，小半盆水把他胸前的亚麻短衫泼得湿透。洛拉斯皱了皱眉，男孩立刻低下头去。另一个看起来稍大些的侍从抱着一堆衣服站在原地，似乎对该往哪边去一筹莫展。<br/>“好啦，”事情的始作俑者在腾转的蒸汽中央开口道，洛拉斯甚至能想象那双玫瑰色的唇轻快地向上扬起，吐出和他的神情一样亮丽的字眼，“马特，奥维尔，你们今晚先去休息吧。”<br/>两个男孩松了口气，朝蓝礼鞠了个躬后便转身跑了出去。那个小一点的侍从经过他身边时衣袖上的水甩在了他手臂上。<br/>洛拉斯不为人知地叹了口气，从旁绕过去，拿起热毛巾搭上蓝礼的肩，那里的皮肤笼着一层隐隐绰绰的蒸汽，柔和如月。<br/>“你把马特和奥威尔都吓着了。”蓝礼背对着他说，话语中含着某种轻佻的笑意。<br/>“别说得好像不是你默许的一样。”洛拉斯也牵了牵嘴角，他忽然发现自己今晚恐怕没法像以往一样笑得开怀了，“而且他们一点也不够格，这毛巾都没有浸得够软。”<br/>“七大王国里还有谁能同你相提并论呢。”他舀起一瓢水洒在蓝礼肩上的时候，他曾经额领主侧过脸来看着他，“不过你用不着再做这些了，洛拉斯。”<br/>“你急着赶我走吗？”洛拉斯不高兴地扁扁嘴，手上力道稍微重了些，蓝礼立刻发出蛇吐舌头般夸张的抽气声。洛拉斯笑了笑，把另一瓢热腾腾的水浇在蓝礼另一边肩上，蒸汽蒙了他的视线，他没能看清蓝礼轻轻苦笑。<br/>然而许久的沉默提醒了他。他舀起一瓢水，有些凉。<br/>他有些困惑地朝蓝礼的方向倾身。<br/>蓝礼侧过身吻了他，木桶中掀起滔天巨浪，将洛拉斯打得湿透。洛拉斯感到蓝礼额前湿漉漉的碎发扫过他的脸，留下细小的水痕。<br/>玫瑰色封住了他的呼吸，蓝礼的气息倒灌进来，洛拉斯尝到了海的清咸和葡萄酒的辛辣与甜蜜。<br/>他与蓝礼唇舌交缠，说不清是谁掠夺了谁，蓝礼卷着他的舌尖在敏感的上皮打了一个转儿，在他以为自己会被那股气息吞没的时候轻巧地放开他。<br/>“洛拉斯，”蓝礼在他耳边说，洛拉斯试着去寻找那对海一般的眼睛，然而他什么都没有找到，“再过几天你就要离开风息堡，离开我。”<br/>“不，我不会。”他急忙解释，弯了太久的腰让他感到某种僵硬的酸痛。他想告诉蓝礼，每场比武大会和君临的宴席上他都可以见到他，他还可以造访高庭，在灿烂的玫瑰花田里消磨一整天；他会出现在任何他需要他的地方……只要蓝礼明白他不会离开他就好。然而蓝礼笑了笑，向后仰躺在晃得四面淋漓的水中。洛拉斯感到面前湿热而甜美的气息不见了，他在仲夏时分感到了冷。<br/>“劳勃和史坦尼斯告诉过我，父亲和母亲很快就会回来。”蓝礼懒洋洋地笑了，洛拉斯发现自己已不习惯那样的笑容，于是垂下眼盯着蓝礼周身漾开的水纹，“然而他们再也没有回来。后来劳勃和史坦尼斯也走了，史坦尼斯走的时候看我的眼神，就仿佛是我围困了风息堡，饿死了他的部下似的。”<br/>“我不是他们。”末了他这样说。现在他浑身湿得和蓝礼没两样，单衫勾出身体精瘦而富有力量的曲线。他比刚来风息堡时强壮了不少，此刻这却让他不安起来。<br/>蓝礼回以一个灿烂的微笑——他从来不会低落太久。在风息堡这样一个阴沉的地方，他的笑容总能点亮晦暗的天空。然而这次洛拉斯却没有因此感到轻松一点儿，他百无聊赖地理了理蓝礼浸在水中的头发，它顺滑得像是蓝礼最喜欢的那些密尔丝绸，恍若黑色昙花般安静地绽放。<br/>“你知道，洛拉斯，我的确希望你一直在我身边——我当然为你获封骑士高兴，你明白我在说什么…你来这里之前风息堡实在太冷清了，像一座石头监狱。”蓝礼在水中伸了个懒腰，朝窗外看了一眼，“他们总是让我听话，听父母的话、听哥哥的话、听国王的话…甚至连学士的话我都得听，唯独我自己的话不算数。没错，现在我是风息堡公爵了，我的封臣们都得听我的…但是洛拉斯，你没法想象那得熬过怎样的漫长岁月。就算是现在也…”<br/>“我能想象，”洛拉斯笑着说，顺齐了那头黑色长发，“我是家中的三子。”<br/>“我也是三子。”蓝礼故作夸张地叹了口气，水面随着他胸膛的起伏漾起新一轮的涟漪，“本来我该跟在劳勃身边，在他胡吃海喝的时候百无聊赖地盯着他，免得我亲爱的领主哥哥闹出什么大事，等着史坦尼斯铁青着脸把劳勃拉回去。至少坐一上午听农民们抱怨家长里短的人该是劳勃，虽然我怀疑他不比我更坐得住。”<br/>洛拉斯大笑着捏了捏他的肩膀。蓝礼还没到需要他按摩的年纪，不过他喜欢这样。蓝礼不似他长兄那样身上布满伤痕，年轻人凸起的锁骨有种夏天暖洋洋的气息。<br/>“结果现在劳勃陷在君临那群毒蛇猛兽里，从我们亲爱的瑟曦王后眼皮底下给我写信。”蓝礼摇了摇头，仿佛那是件可怕的事，笑容凝固似的挂在嘴角，“他打算召唤我去君临给他工作，当什么劳什子的法务大臣。七神在上，没有比那更糟的了。然后瑟曦就会从中周旋，给我找个兰尼斯特的女人。”<br/>“那可真是噩梦。”洛拉斯拽了拽蓝礼的手臂示意他抬起手，他莫名地不喜欢这个说法，然而他有些惊恐地发现他不喜欢的并非仅仅是兰尼斯特而已。<br/>“太糟了，”蓝礼闷闷地说，“幸好你用不着跟我去，洛拉斯，你不会喜欢君临的。”<br/>“我愿意跟你去。”他隔着毛巾摩挲男人腋下皎洁的皮肤，蓝礼比他看起来壮实得多，却像河湾的男子那般俊美，“或许我确实该跟你去，我不希望你一个人。”<br/>这次蓝礼从水下抬起手拂开他眼前的碎发，水蜿蜒而过他河湾地的丘陵般起伏有致的面容，遮掩了他的表情。<br/>“你该回高庭去，和你的兄弟们在一起。”有那么一瞬蓝礼似乎是想抓住他的手臂，然而风息堡领主最终只是摆了摆手，向已经渐凉的水中沉了一些，“我父母离开风息堡，再也没有回来。劳勃去了君临就陷在了那里。史坦尼斯倒是在乎风息堡，可是却不得不离开。也许这回我走出风息堡的大门，也不会再回来。”<br/>洛拉斯在明白过之前就抓住了蓝礼的肩，木桶发出嘶哑的摩擦声。<br/>“你会回来的！”他信誓旦旦地说，“这里是你的家。而我会和你在一起。”<br/>蓝礼眯起眼望着他，他从中看到一道狭长的海，上面蒸腾着山雨欲来的朦胧雾气。<br/>这次他吻了上去。那股甜蜜的葡萄酒味又回来了。<br/>他抢先勾上了蓝礼的舌头，在皓白的牙齿间巡走一圈。男人喉间发出的漉漉声听起来像大河奔腾那样隆隆作响，他满意地轻啄那对清秀的唇。<br/>“我会是你的骑士。”他说，“我将保护你无虞，任何人都不能越过我伤害你。”<br/>“你听上去像是个御林铁卫，”蓝礼在他下面微笑道，下巴上隐见青色胡茬，“就仿佛你要保护一位国王似的。”<br/>“那你就是我的国王。”他以向神灵祷告般虔敬的心情再次低头献上一吻，“我的国王。”</p><p>他在被进入时感受到某种初生的疼痛。这种痛楚对于一个在比武场上表现出色的年轻人来说并不熟悉。洛拉斯记得有那么几年里他深夜在风息堡里来回行走，以缓解成长发自骨髓的痛苦。他经过高耸入云的大厅和看起来似乎永无止境的漫长走廊。神色沉重坚毅的塑像从拐角里陡然探出头来，他吓得一怔，回头却看见蓝礼在他背后大笑不止。那之后他的风息堡夜游不再是独自一人。<br/>就算他们大半个身体都浸在水中，也没让一切好过多少。蓝礼挺身吻他，汗水渗进唇舌交接的齿缝间，一口浓重的海腥味，像是蓝礼曾带他巡视过的，风暴地沿海的渔场。<br/>洛拉斯忍不住笑起来，接着他们彼此相通的胸膛风云流转，洛拉斯狠狠地呛了一口气，颠簸中他感到自己被进入得更深。撕扯的火辣疼痛让他从后穴开始燃烧起来，于是他仰起脸努力呼吸。细碎的吻落在胸前，洛拉斯从他的恋人愈渐粗重的喘息中感到了艰难的忍耐。他不禁感激起蓝礼的温柔来了，蓝礼决不愿意伤到他。<br/>然而下一刻蓝礼就像是忽然明白过来该怎么做似的，揽住他的腰重重向上一顶。<br/>洛拉斯相信若不是蓝礼及时用吻堵住他的嘴，自己一定会恬不知耻地尖叫起来。他埋怨似的伸手捏了捏眼前茶玫瑰色的红晕，吃痛让蓝礼的笑容歪了歪。<br/>洛拉斯朝他的领主和恋人充满胜利感地露齿一笑。他想说些什么，像是那些常常被歌手们从多恩传唱到临冬城的词句。他想问蓝礼，什么地方会有一首歌里没有琼琪，只有佛罗里安和龙骑士的爱情。<br/>他几乎可以想象到蓝礼扬起一个玫瑰色的笑容，黑金斗篷在他身后猎猎作响，腾跃而起的宝冠雄鹿呈一种跨过狭海般的昂扬姿态。我就是龙骑士，你看。年轻的拜拉席恩公爵说。我会飞。<br/>然而飞起来的却是洛拉斯自己——下一波激烈的冲撞终于让他尖叫起来，疼痛感渐赴麻木，他感到自己的灵魂都被蓝礼送入体内的温度融化，随即再次凝结，将刻上蓝礼姓名的心脏包裹在中间。<br/>剧烈的动作搅起滔天巨浪，言语被水声吞没，因而最终他想还是什么都别说好了。<br/>“带我去君临，”末了他在他潮红的耳边低声说，肉眼可见的细小绒毛晃得他视线模糊，“我要和你在一起，保护你。”<br/>夜半的冷风从窗口倒灌进来，他的国王笑着吻他的鼻尖。</p><p>“至少这样你一时半会儿去不了君临了。虽然称不上名誉，却也是个不错的借口。”<br/>洛拉斯志得意满地说。在盛夏时节因为浸了太久的冷水而感冒或许出乎他的意料，然而蓝礼满不在乎的笑容让他莫名安心了一些。风息堡公爵朝他闪烁着蔚蓝的眼睛，他决定不告诉庞洛斯爵士，他的领主大人并不像看起来那样虚弱地上不了马。<br/>他削下一块桃子塞进蓝礼嘴里。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>